


in her hands ; ice can burst into flame

by Chaol



Category: Blood and Ash Series - Jennifer L. Armentrout, a kingdom of flesh and fire
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Nightmare Comfort, Oral Sex, just some light porn, nightmare distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaol/pseuds/Chaol
Summary: Poppy is plagued with nightmares, Casteel is away - leaving only Kieran to serve his queen.prompt :: "we're not going to make it to a bed if you keep looking at me like that"
Relationships: kieran contou / poppy balfour
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	in her hands ; ice can burst into flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aelins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/gifts).



> Hey ! Just a little light porn prompt from the wonderful Vikki for a warm up ! I hope you enjoy it !!

There’s something tangible that runs between them, an awareness that they share that supersedes the newness of their friendship. A friendship that has taken turns to lead somewhere else, somewhere where -- scars are badges of honor and beauty, and where questions and answers are the currency of truth. Truth is something Poppy needs, in a world where everyone has lied about something, he’s at least been.. Honest about lying. And that’s something. So it’s little surprise when the guarding and the chaperoning her around becomes something else, and even less of a surprise that back in Atlantia with Casteel away and Kieran sworn to her… 

When they joined it wasn’t -- exactly sexual, it leaned that way… probably crossed several lines that one wouldn’t normally cross with your husband’s best friend. So when a nightmare had her awake and screaming, she’d found comfort in his arms. Fingers tangled gently in her bright hair, his body muscled and hard against her softness and curves. A breath as she tipped her head back, eyes that normally shone with sparkling life, seemed tender and -- needy then. Moving to straddle him, she pulled his arms back around her. Lips parting with a soft breath as she felt his body respond to her - the sheer linen gown hiding nothing as the light from the fire they sat by silhouetted her. 

“Please Kieran --- I need…” 

“A distraction?” his voice rumbled through her as she met his unwavering gaze.

“You -- and it isn’t polite to interrupt..” hands came to rest on either side of his face, trailing along his unshaven cheek, arching her hips against his in a distinct rolling of need. 

“--nothing about this is polite…” yet his gaze burned with obvious desire, his hands brushing up the sheer gown, lifting it over her head easily.

“If you keep looking at me like that .. we won’t make it to the bed..” her words were muffled as she leaned down to kiss him, he tasted good… like honey and whiskey, rich and tempting.

“Screw the bed… here is good..” he’s holding her now, cradling her as he moves to lie her bare body back on the rug in front of the flickering fireplace. 

Her chuckle is cut short as his tongue laves across her exposed breast, nipples pebbling under his touch, her hips arching as his hand covers her sex - finger slipping within her. Breath catching in her throat as she clutches at his shoulder, “K--kieran..” 

“Poppy --” her name is a murmur of worship as he trails kisses down her body, fingers still working within her as he begins nip and kiss along her inner thighs. There’s a shudder that runs through her body, she loves her name on his lips, especially when every word he says sounds exceedingly erotic. His kisses trail to her lower lips, tongue tracing small circles around the bud of her pleasure, fingers reaching the depths of her most sensitive place. 

The nightmares and their lingering taint chased away as heat courses through her body, orgasm building as she clutches at him, nails leaving crescented red marks as she arches off the hearth. One hand tangled in his hair as she holds him to her sex, crying out his name as she climaxes. Every muscle in her body trembles as he laps her even through orgasm. 

Poppy gathers him close to her, her lips finding his as he kisses at the nape of her neck. Breath coming in soft pants as she arched her body against his, “Fuck me Kieran --- I need all of you in me… now..” 

  
Crystalline eyes meet her gaze -- fire and need burning behind their cool veneer, “--Anything for  _ my  _ queen..”

**Author's Note:**

> While a bit of a rare-pair, if you like it please feel free to leave kudos or comments so I know to keep practicing and posting warmups !


End file.
